


A Hush Over Creativity

by virgilsjourney (jenna221b)



Series: Sanders Sides Ficlets [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Advice, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Gen, One Shot, Positive self talk, Roman is learning, Virgil worries, mental health, takes place after Accepting Anxiety Part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/virgilsjourney
Summary: Virgil stares down at Roman. He is lying outstretched on the couch, eyes closed, looking the epitome of serenity.“What are you doing?”One eye opens as Roman raises his eyebrow. Virgil is stricken by how familiar the expression is, a temporary glimpse through the looking glass.“Nothing,” Roman says.And, well, yes- as something in Virgil’s chest clenches- isn’t that exactly the problem?





	A Hush Over Creativity

Virgil stares down at Roman. He is lying outstretched on the couch, eyes closed, looking the epitome of serenity.

“What are you doing?”

One eye opens as Roman raises his eyebrow. Virgil is stricken by how familiar the expression is, a temporary glimpse through the looking glass. 

“Nothing,” Roman says.

And, well,  _yes_ \- as something in Virgil’s chest clenches- isn’t that exactly the problem?

“Right. Um. It’s just-” The tightness in his chest increases a little and he tries to cover for it, taking a quick gulp of air and pretending it’s nothing but a sigh. He perches gingerly on the arm of the couch. Another gasp. “Isn’t- isn’t it true that-”

He stops as he feels Roman’s toes wiggling up and over the arm of the couch. At first, he thinks Roman is just being deliberately obtuse, but then one toe prods insistently into his thigh. Again, and again, a rhythm:

_One... two... three... four..._

Virgil breathes. It catches at first, but Roman’s toe keeps tapping, and then it finally evens out. Virgil nods, silently grateful for the reminder.

Roman clears his throat and sits up. “You know, it’s very useful that...thing.”

Virgil smiles. “Thing? You mean ‘exercise’. But-” He shifts and Roman moves so he has room to sit beside him. “Seriously, Roman, are- are you okay?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“It’s just you’re usually- well- always  _there_  and loud and-”

Roman rolls his eyes. “Why thank you, Master of Tact but-”

“I mean, be honest! You can tell me, I can take it. Was it my room? It was my room, wasn’t it, you shouldn’t have- did I not get you out in time? I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t realise, I should have-I should just leave-”

“Virgil! I’m  _fine_. Sometimes there’s no big reason behind just... being quiet, I guess.”

Virgil resists the sudden melodramatic urge to wring his hands. “But, you’re  _creativity!_ ”

“You don’t say.”

“You’re not  _meant_  to be quiet, you’re the  _opposite_  of everything to  _do_ with quiet, so why-”

Roman bristles. “Less of the criticism, Anton Ego.”

“I’m not criticizing  _you!_ ”

If he wasn’t feeling so on edge, Virgil might have laughed at the obvious lightbulb moment sparking in Roman’s eyes.

“...Huh,” Roman says. His mouth moves as if he wants to say something else, but he remains silent. 

After a few anx- _agonising_ seconds, Virgil snaps: “What?”

“I was thinking.”

“Best save that for Logan.”

But, to Virgil’s surprise, Roman doesn’t take the obvious bait to snipe back at him. Instead, he leans forward and says, quite seriously, “You don’t do that often, do you?”

“I... I don’t understand what-”

“Take on blame for things you can’t control?”

Virgil doesn’t reply. It’s only when Roman makes an oddly sympathetic tutting nosie, that he realises his non-answer was definitely an answer.

“That sounds...” Roman trails off.

“Stupid?”

“Exhausting.”

Virgil shrugs.

“Listen, Virgil, I- okay, I was going to say don’t worry, but I know that’s sort of your thing so-”

Virgil snorts. “Don’t sweat it.”

“But, honestly- I’m just re-charging! I know you’re used to me being a little more glittery-”

“Is that even an adjective?”

“But creativity comes and goes! I mean, if any of us were constantly working all the time, we’d spiral into a creative slump. And no-one wants that!”

Virgil swallows. “I didn’t mean- I wasn’t saying you should be-I just-”

“Virgil, blaming yourself for other people’s behaviour is utterly unfair on you.”

Virgil blinks rapidly. “Wow. That was... that was. ...Um.”

Roman smiles. “Wouldn’t want to be our own villain, would we?”

The words tug at him, a familiarity that he can’t quite place. And... Virgil silently reels. Roman is telling him he has the potential to be his own villain. So does that mean, Roman thinks he is the  _opposite_  of a villain and-

“After all,” Roman winks. “Rome wasn’t built in a day.”

Virgil can’t help it. He snorts again, and laughs freely. “Oh my God, how long have you been sitting on that one?”

“What on earth are you implying? That was purely improvised genius.”

“Sure, sure, very  _creative_ of you.”

Their back and forth continues. And, for once, Virgil finds himself being able to just enjoy it, his critical voice on mute.

**Author's Note:**

> also on tumblr here: https://virgilsjourney.tumblr.com/post/163111337670/a-hush-over-creativity


End file.
